Bedtime Stories
by Jinxed dragonfly
Summary: Jinx and Kid Flash are all grown up and married, and this story is about them telling bedtime stories to their daugter, Iris.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters... No matter how much I wish I do. **

Mum, how did you get your powers?

"Mum, dad? I can't sleep," a little girl whispered into the darkness of Jezebel and Wally's bedroom. "Can you tell me a bedtime story?" "Iris, it's the middle of the night!" Linda whispered, her sleepy eyes still half closed. But Wally smiled and followed the little girl into her purple-themed bedroom. The pink haired woman followed them inside. She not-so-secretly loved to listen to her husband's stories, and she knew there wasn't a chance she would fall asleep again soon anyway.

"So, what story do you want to hear? Maybe the one about how your mum and I met? Or about how I got my powers? I know that is your favorite", Wally grinned as he tousled the girls red hair. She snorted. "It's not my favorite! You've told that story so many times I could have told it to myself if I wanted to!" 'Well, even though she got my looks, she definitely got Linda's temper', he thought to himself as Iris tried to figure out a story.

"Mum, how did YOU get your powers?" She suddenly asked. Jezebel was baffled. She wasn't very good at telling stories, and she wasn't even sure if she remembered it correctly. "Uh, I'm not sure if…" She was attracted by two pairs of ocean blue puppy eyes. She sighed. "Fine".

"It was many, many years ago, when my great-great grandfather lived that this story really begins. He met a gypsy-woman, and they fell in love. They could not be together, so they decided to run away. But, on the day they would meet, he never showed up. She waited and waited, for weeks, telling herself he just got himself in trouble or something and that he would come. But he never did. So, she did some sneaking around, and found out that the man she loved had married another woman!"

"But why would he do that if he loved her?" Iris interrupted. "He was an assho-, uh I mean he was not really that nice. The gypsy woman was poor but the other woman had a rich and powerful family. So, he chose money instead of love. When the gypsy found out she was heartbroken and almost mad with rage and jealousy. So, she summoned her family's gypsy magic and put a curse on the man she loved. He and all of his descendants would be cursed with bad luck forever. And they were. He lost all his money after less than year, and his descendants was also unfortunate in everything they tried to do. Until one day…" Jezebel took a break, and looked at her family's eager faces. "What happened?" Wally asked, impatient as always. She glared at him and continued the story.

"Well, my parents met. For the gypsy woman had also married, gotten children and descendants. And your grandmother, Catarina, was one of them. And she and my father, William, fell in love. And they got me. I guess somehow his bad luck curse and her gypsy magic mixed, because their pink-haired daughter, born of Friday the 13th, was cursed and blessed with bad luck magic."

"But what happened next? When did you start using your powers? Why did you become Jinx? How did you end up at the HIVE?" Iris asked in a speed that even her own father had problems with following. "Pleasepleaseplease tell that story as well!" Wally pleaded. Sometimes Jezebel felt like the only real adult in the family. "No. It's really late. But if you two act nice, maybe I'll tell you later." Iris yawned and Jezebel smirked. "Good night, Iris", she whispered as she and Wally tiptoed out of the room. They looked at their daughter, already asleep and smiled fondly. "I thought you said you weren't good at telling stories?" "I lied" She smirked and she couldn't help but kiss her gently on the lips. "I'm still not telling you the next story, Wally" He pouted. Se glared at him. He pouted more. She hexed him, but he ducked and the hex hit an old, ugly vase they had gotten from Wally's mom for Christmas. "If you clean that up, I'll tell the next story tomorrow".

"Deal".


End file.
